


The Right Love II

by Cinnamon_Mey



Series: The Right Love Serie [2]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: I suggest to read the first part "The Right Love" - You and Nick live together now and you're pregnant of your first child but someone in the darkness is waiting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language

It's dawn, the sunlight invades the living room, illuminating everything. You're lying on the couch, eyes closed and your hands tenderly enveloping the prominent baby bump. A cup of hot steaming tea on the small table in front of the TV.  
You feel a warm hand gently caressing your forehead. You smile and open your eyes, meeting Nick's ones. He kneels beside you, he has a worried expression.  
“Bad night?”  
You stretch your neck and sigh. “Yeah.”  
The contractions didn't leave you even for a moment but they come and go and the doctor warned, until they're constant and close together, nothing is done.  
Nick gets up, going to collect some pillows to put under your legs to raise a bit your feet. You stare to him wander the living room wearing just his white boxer, appreciating that sculptural body that drives you crazy every fucking time. So hot and so damn sweet. Even your hormones don't give you peace, you would never have imagined to feel such a lusty desire towards your man despite your pregnancy.  
You let him taking care of you and you make a small smile.  
“I can't wait to give birth..”  
Nick comes back to you, sitting on the ground beside you and caressing gently your belly.  
“Me too..”  
“So I can finally come back to fuck you properly..”  
Nick looks at you, shocked, his eyes wide and you bite your lip, you love to tease him. He's an adorable lost chick, who doesn't know what to do, however, you know very well that sweet chick can turn into a hungry wolf.  
He bends over your belly and starting to speak softly.  
“Don't listen to your mother, she's into an awful time cos you don't make her sleep.”  
You burst out laughing stroking gently his face, his lips resting on your belly, leaving a tender kiss.  
“You hear?” You whisper.  
He nods. “My princess.”  
You frown. “What? Judging by his kicks, he's a bull.”  
“If you want I delay the work to the baby room, you need to rest.”  
“No, no.” You insist. “The baby is coming and the room is not ready yet, I want everything is perfect.”  
“Copy.” He replies, giving you a kiss and going to take a shower.  
You try to put yourself together to prepare some breakfast.  
You have moved to his house for some years now, after a long dating full of doubts and anxiety. At every date, every trip, whatever you did together in public, there was always someone pointing at you, jeering and labeling you as scum. When Nick was wearing his uniform it was even worse, almost no one respected his authority and he was not able to react, out of fear that they could hurt you.  
The idea to live together came to you, reassuring him that you didn't care about people and that together you would be able to face any difficulty. That day Nick was really happy but it's not even remotely comparable to the day you told him you were pregnant.  
He was petrified, unable to react and when you grabbed his hand and brought it to your belly he seemed to realize what was happening. He knelt, his hands around your hips and he began to talk about all the beautiful things your child and his father would do together.  
You put the breakfast on a plate while Nick comes into the kitchen.  
“You didn't have to get up.” He says while he hugs you from behind, stroking your belly. “You have to rest.”  
“Shut up and eat.” You smile while you give him his plate and sit with him at the table.  
Nick starts to eat enjoying his meal.  
“You fon't eaf anyfing?” He asks mouthful.  
“I feel like throwing up just thinking about it.” You say while you stand up.  
He nods even if he doesn't like the idea that you are fasting. He watches you take a cup and fill it with coffee. You're beautiful, you've always been and now more than ever, knowing that you're carrying his child makes him honored and proud.  
You give him the cup and he puts it on the table, to focusing on you. He makes you sit on his lap, kissing you gently and caressing your belly again, if he could, he would never come off you. You enjoy that cuddle, stroking his head and resting your hand on his.  
“You're pale, are you sure to be ok?”  
You nod. “It's just nausea. I go to bed.”  
Nick comes with you, making sure you don't need anything before start the work in the baby room.  
The second bedroom, which he had used when he was a child, was completely emptied. He repainted the walls with a light pastel yellow paint and assembled the furniture.  
A small white dresser, a sofa with a lamp next to it, a cloud-shaped chandelier and an happy, colorful rug. To finish, yellow curtains with little blue animals printed on it and the cradle, placed under the hand-carved wooden framework with the tribal design belonging to his family.  
He looks around, satisfied of his work, thinking only when he holds his child in his arms.  
He goes to the bedroom you share to check if everything is ok. You're sleeping so he doesn't want to disturb. He gets ready for work, leaving an handwritten note and going out, making sure to close the door well. Since you had that bad experience with Archy, you can't forget how the intruders got into your house so easily.  
Nick walks on the driveway to reach the police SUV, he gets into the car and he's going to starts it when he sees a little blondie boy without a shirt, standing in the middle of the street. Nick stares for some moments, trying to understand what's happening. The kid doesn't move so he gets out of the car. If he has to guess he's twelve years old or so but the stranger thing is his ears, pointy ears sprouting from the thick curly hair and his irises, so pale to look like white.  
“Hey, son. Everything is ok?” He asks cautiously.  
He's about to get closer but the boy escapes over a fence, disappearing between the houses. Nick observes him, puzzled and worried. It's so strange to see some elves outside the elven district. He looks up at the bedroom window where you're sleeping and he's going to come back to you when he receives a text.  
Move your ass, man. You're late.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: /

Just another day like the others, Nick picking up Daryl to go to the department and start the shift but on the way Nick is thoughtful about that elf kid. He touches his lips with the thumb.  
“What's wrong?” Daryl asks.  
“Uhm?”  
“You haven't yet mentioned the fact that you're about to become a father. (y/n) is ok?”  
Nick nods. “Yeah, just a bad night.”  
“Get ready to spend many more like this.” He says waiting for some questions, some comments, some shit about kids but nothing.  
Silence falls for a while and Daryl can't deal with it. He shakes his head as he looks outside.  
“C'mon man! What's wrong?” He suddenly goes off. “The last time you had that face you were obsessed by (y/n).”  
Nick glances at the rear view mirror as if he feels to be watched.  
“There are any elves living outside the elven district?”  
“Outside of Elftown?” He giggles. “I don't think they know there's a world out there.”  
Nick grunts in agreement.  
“Why?” Daryl asks.  
Nick is hesitant to tell about the broken window but he can't hide his concern about you.  
“This morning an elf kid was outside my house.”  
Daryl frown. “Yeah it's weird but..”  
“He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was in the middle of the street.” He cuts his friend. “He was just looking at me.”  
“Ok, this is definitely weird.”  
Silence falls again and they're both thoughtful now.  
“Look, we can send someone to check it out.” Daryl suggests.  
“No.” Nick cuts to the chase, he doesn't want to involve someone of his workmates. It's better if less people know that he lives with his human girlfriend and the baby.  
“I got it, no one will know it's your home.” Daryl insists.  
“No.” Nick repeats rough.  
Daryl starts to chewing gum, playing with the phone.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Mind on your business.” He replies.  
Nick starts to get nervous.  
“No jokes, partner. It's my family.”  
Daryl shows him the phone.  
_Hey love, what are you doing?_  
Nick reads faster and he calms down.  
“It's for Sherri?”  
“What do you think?” He asks ironically. “Of course it's for her.” He answers annoyed, back to text.  
Check it out if (y/n) is ok, Nick is worried.  
Daryl puts the phone away, moistening his lips and acting cool.

***  


You wake up a few hours later, hearing the door bell. You get up still dazed.  
“Nick?”  
You don't receive any answer. You look at the phone, on the bedside table under Nick's note.  
_I don't want to wake you up, I go to work. Call if you need. I love you._  
You have an incoming message from Sherri Ward.  
_I'm outside :)_  
You hear the door bell again and you text her back. _Difficult movements, I'm coming :)_  
When you open the door, Sherri greets you warmly, hugging you and you invite her to come in.  
“I brought you some Sophia's stuffs when she was younger.” She explain as she puts the bags on the small table in the living room.  
“You didn't have to..” You say as you take a yellow onesie with white stars.  
Sherri puts her hands on her hips, watching you.  
“Did you eat?”  
You look at her, biting your lip and shaking your head.  
“C'mon, I'll make you something.” She says going to the kitchen.  
“No, Sherri. You don't have to, seriously.” You follow her.  
“You need energy and you have to feed that poor creature.”  
You sigh, surrendering and you have lunch together.  
“How's Nick handling this?”  
“All too well.” You answer and take a sip of water. “I don't know how he can break away from my belly to pee.”  
Sherri laughs and then says. “He's such a sweetheart.”  
You smile. “Yes, he's.”  
“And.. how you feel?” She asks while she take a bite.  
You sigh not knowing how to answer properly. “I think it's all ok, I feel contractions since last night. Sometimes they come, sometimes they go.”  
She nods. “The baby is getting ready.”  
“I don't sleep much, I feel pain everywhere and I feel like I'm going to burst suddenly.”  
“Yeah, it's a huge baby bump but I suppose it's cos you're giving birth to an orc.”  
“Are you try to make me feel better?” You throw her the napkin.  
You both laugh and tidy up the kitchen. Sherri washes the dishes, while you dry them. You gossip and chatting, she's telling a funny story about Sophia when a plate slips through your hands, breaking to the ground.  
Sherri looks at you and she understands what's going on, the floor beneath you is completely wet.  
Bending forward, resting on the kitchen counter and a hand under your belly, you try to breathe while the contractions are getting stronger and closer together.  
“Ok, sweetheart, calm down. I think the time has come.”  
Sherri takes your hand to help you to walk till the dining room.  
“Careful, ok. Slowly.”  
You lean over the table.  
“Where I can find clean towels?”  
“Upstairs, bathroom dresser.”  
She nods and takes the phone, calling Daryl while she runs upstairs.  
“Daryl! It's me. I'm with (y/n), she's having the baby. Move your ass.”  
She washes her hands and she takes everything she needs, coming back to you quickly. She puts a sheet on the table and she helps you to lie down it, putting a pillow behind your head.  
“Now breathe. Don't worry, the boys are coming.”  
You follow her instructions, focusing to not panic. You're afraid, you feel like the pain is killing you. You close your eyes, thinking about Nick.  
She helps you take off your pants and panties. She spreads your legs gently, opening them enough to check the situation.  
“Ok, (y/n), I see the head. Now you have to push. Push, girl.”  
Gritting your teeth, you push with all your strength. You've never imagined to give birth in that moment and feeling so much pain. In your mind you would have given birth to your baby in the hospital, holding Nick's hand who whispers sweet and comforting words to you and everything would have gone well. Now you're alone and scared and you just hope everything works out.  
You push harder, you're sweating, using all your strength.  
“(y/n), c'mon baby, you're almost there! Nick is coming, Do you want to make this surprise?” Sherri tries to reassure you.  
You nod finding the strength to push again. The baby comes out and after a few moments you hear him cry. You smile crying in joy, trembling exhausted, you can't realize that you have become a mother. You're lucky enough to have a nurse at home and she checks if the child is fine.  
You hear the sirens outside and in a few minutes, Nick comes back home breathless.  
“(y/n)!” He calls you, panicking. When he arrives in the dining room, his ears have a twitch and he stares motionless at you, open mouth, completely shocked by finding you on the table, holding your child in your arms.  
His eyes fill with tears and he approaches you, giving you a kiss on the forehead and wrapping his arms around you. You kiss him on the lips, happy to have him with you. It's your special moment despite Sherri, Daryl and the EMTs around. You both stare on the baby, proud of what you've done. The baby has Nick's skin color, with that beautiful jagged design and less accentuated pointed ears. The face features are human, the nose, the eyes and the mouth are the same as yours. It's a perfect combination between humans and orcs.  
“He's perfect.”  
“Male?” He whispers excited while you nod.

You go to the hospital for some tests but you went released early on, both you and the baby are ok. Nick helps you get off the pick up, supporting you while you wrap the baby in your arms. You're busy protecting the child's eyes from the sun and Nick opens the front door. You enters quickly but he stops to look at something. You don't notice it cos you're focused on the newborn.  
Nick stares at the elf boy in the middle of the street who stares at him. the whole situation is definitely disturbing and he instinctively feels he has to protect you and the baby.  
“Nick?” You call him and he enters quickly, closing the door.  
“Could you help me, please?” You ask softly.  
“Sure.”  
You give him the baby who picks him up gently, with an awkward but delicate movement. His attention is all for the little one and you take advantage of it, grabbing the phone and taking some photos. At the third shot she smiles shyly and he tries to pose.  
“The first ones are better when you didn't know you were photographed.” You say smiling as you show them to him.  
The baby looks at both of you, curious about this new stuffs around him.  
“He has these big and sweet eyes.” You say softly.  
“Like his mother.” Nick replies.  
You smile again, kissing him but his mind returns to the elf boy and his enthusiasm goes out, looking at the baby with concern.  
“What's wrong? Nick...”  
He shakes his head.  
“Nothing, I'm just happy. I'm so lucky to have both of you in my life.” He lies to don't give you bad thoughts, the last thing he wants is scare you for something that maybe is just in his head.  
You stroke his arm, looking into his eyes.  
“It's gonna be ok.” You reassure him, thinking he's worried about people's judgment once he sees you together as a family. “We're ready to defend our family and we'll fight for his happiness.”  
He looks at you, appreciating your strength of being ready to face the world. He smiles at you and nods, managing to hide his concern.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Language, NSFW!

Morgan Gurkag Jakoby, that's how you called your child.  
Nick got some days off to stay at home with you, at this delicate moment and he became an overprotective father and a partner available for every need. Despite the tiredness and the doubts to be a mother, you feel reassured in having him beside you.  
You're sitting in the middle of the bed, surrounded by cushions, you're breastfeeding Morgan while Nick, sitting next to you, is studying some school websites.  
“This is good, it has an excellent school program and it's close.”  
He turns the laptop towards you.   
“Nick, please..” You shake your head as you take a look at the screen. “Morgan is less than a month and you already think about the school.” You smile. “Just.. enjoy this moment as a dad.”  
“It's never too early to think about his education.” He says proudly as he approaches to look at the baby. He has yellow eyes, like him and full of life, he glances at his father without showing intentions to get away from the breast. Nick strokes gently his leg, kissing him on the head.  
“I didn't think I could love someone so much.” He says.  
“Are you trying to make me jealous?” You ask playful.  
Nick wraps an arm around your shoulders, kissing you deeply.  
“I couldn't be happier to have you in my life, I don't want anything else.”  
You're about to kiss again when you hear a loud crack of broken glass coming from downstairs. Nick jumps out of bed and he takes his gun, making you sign to keep quiet.  
“Stay here, I'm going to check.” He says softly.  
You get off the bed, moving close to the closet, at the back of the room. Nick comes out, leaving ajar the door. You look Morgan, he's quiet in your arms, you want to be strong, brave, you want to be an great mother and instead you're trembling in a corner, scared by any noise. You feel helpless and you don't want to, you want to leave the past behind but you can't.  
Nick proceeds silently through the corridor, trying to sharpen his hearing to find any intruders. The house seems quiet. He checks the entire upper floor and he proceeds to the lower floor. His ears have a twitch and immediately his attention falls on a brick on the living room rug. The window is almost completely broken. Although Nick thinks he has found the source of that noise, he prefers to check again the lower floor too, for safety. When he makes sure there aren't intruders, he goes back to the living room and takes the brick. There's a word written with red spray paint “scum”.  
Nick is staring at the brick angrily, squeezing it so hard it almost makes his fingers bleed. He has suffered too much in his life, it must not happen to his family too. He risked failing once, making you in danger and he swore to himself that it wouldn't happen again, even more so now with Morgan.  
He goes out, looking around to try to figure out who he's the guilty, even though he knows the coward has already gone. He hide the brick in the garden and he comes back upstairs.  
“So?” You ask concerned.  
“Someone broke the living room window.”  
You shake your head, unbelieving it, trying to keep control but you're about to panic. Nick hugs you, deliberately omitting the writing on the brick. He doesn't want to worry you more than enough. “I'll keep an eye on it but I'm sure it's just a prank.”  
“A prank?!” You explode, you're worried, scared.   
Nick looks away silently, he doesn't want to argue and he knows very well that you're afraid. You take a breath, trying to calm down.  
“Look.. I know I'm getting paranoid after what happened but I can't help thinking about Morgan's safety.” You pause for a moment. “I'm just scared.”  
Nick cups your face with his warm hands.  
“Listen carefully, (y/n). I will not let anyone hurt you or Morgan, did you hear me?”  
You nod. You love him, you love him so much and you have no doubts about the fact that he will protect you both but you're worried about him too, for his safety.   
“I'm sorry.” You shake your head. “I am the first to be ready to fight the world out there and yet look at me, I'm...”  
“Baby, hey.. You went through a terrible thing and you came out bravely, you're strong and this is one of the qualities I love about you.”  
Nick has an endless patience and sweetness, you feel protected next to him and you don't want to even bother him, you want to be supportive. You sigh and smile making it clear that you're okay.  
You put Morgan in his crib, the baby is peaceful and you stroke gently his belly while singing a lullaby, watching him falling asleep slowly. You look up the wood carving belonging to Nick's family and you slip your finger on the beam that symbolizes love. You nod, recovering a bit of inner strength.  
You go downstairs to help clean up the mess in the living room. Collecting large glass fragments you can't help but look out of the window often. A shiver runs through your back. Nick's warm hand strokes your shoulders to comfort you, he hates to see you worried. He hugs you and you return, smelling his familiar scent. He gently grabs your chin to kiss you. A sweet and reassuring kiss. Your tongues meet, his big hands grab your hips with a firm grip and your fingers slip under his t-shirt, appreciating his defined muscular chest.  
Since Morgan was born you haven't been able to find a moment for you only, it happened to start something and being interrupted because of the baby.  
“Morgan?” Nick asks between kisses while his lips slip on your neck and you start to pant.  
“Sleeping..”  
You hear an approval moan from him and his hands go down on your buttocks, lifting you by weight. You wrap your legs around his hips, clinging to his muscular shoulders. Nick walk ahead until you touch the wall with your back, both of you definitely need each other.  
His mouth, his hands, all of him has the power to make you forget the problems and you know very well that your orc is able to ease the stress even with just a finger.  
The torture on your neck continues and he manages to hold you in that position without problems, helping with one hand under your thigh and the weight of his body against yours. With his free hand he grabs your face abruptly and kisses you with passion. You're surprised by that but you don't mind, even if you often did some good healthy, lustful sex, without romantic frills around, it's rare that Nick is so abrupt towards you.  
He knows what's going on, he's trying to hold on for a long time, afraid of scaring you or looking like a beast but having you around and not be able to make you his causes his sexual frustration. That frustration for an orc can become dangerous and he is trying with all of his strength to avoid to hurt you, he's trying to repress his instincts.  
Suddenly you hear the doorbell. You stop immediately, looking into each others eyes. That familiar dejavù fills your minds, the memory of being attacked in your house returns like a nightmare.  
You squeeze your fingers around Nick's shirt and he can read fear on your face. You hear the doorbell again and Nick puts you back on the ground, going to check at the door.  
“It's Mikey.” He whispers.  
“Mikey?” You frown, approaching as Nick opens the door.  
“Hey... Nick.” He greets the young orc with an awkward nod of his head. Behind him four Fogteeth. “We know about your newborn and we want to offer you our respects.”  
Nick doesn't move, surprised and undecided if let them in or not. Although he was officially accepted in the Orcish community and by the Fogteeth - who saved his life - he's still a cop and such as, he has to consider the Fogteeth a gang of criminals. Plus, they mysteriously know about Morgan and this is too strange to ignore.  
You look out of the doorway, resting a hand on Nick's arm to reassure him.  
“You're welcome, please, come in.”   
Nick looks at you, surprised and worried but you return nodding and smiling. The guys saved your life and Nick's when Archy had completely freaked out, you can't forget something like that, moreover if they wanted to hurt you in someway, surely they wouldn't ring the doorbell.  
“You want something to drink?” You ask kindly.  
One of them answer “Beer” and the others agree.  
“Please, take a sit.” You invite them in the living room.  
The boys sit on the couch and Nick joins them while you bring the beers. They look at the broken window with curiosity but nobody dares to ask. There's an awkward moment when nobody speak.  
You give them the beers and then you sit close to Nick, taking his hand.  
“So.. How are you?” You ask.  
They nod, mumble something like “Ok, fine, good.”  
“How's the baby?” Mikey asks. “Boy? Girl?”   
“How you know about my son?” Nick asks without beat around the bush.  
“It's the Shaman.” He answers.  
You frown, puzzled but Nick grunts, worried about something.  
“His name is Morgan.” You say.   
The boys looking at each other, they don't seem happy of that answer. You and Nick look at each other, confused.  
“Is there something wrong?” Nick asks.  
“His name is Morgan, really?”   
Nick nods. “Yes, Morgan Gurkag Jakoby.”  
Mikey's eyes seem to light up and the boys start to whisper things to each other. You start to getting worried.  
“Hey, boys.. hey!” You catch their attention by raising your voice. “What the hell is going on?”  
“You're invited at the club for the baby's initiation ceremony.” Mikey explains.  
“Initiation of what?” You ask.  
“He becomes part of the Orcish community.” Nick intervenes but he doesn't seem amused about that. His expression is harsh and you feel his hand squeezes yours. You look at him with concern.  
Mikey nods as he sips his beer and the silence falls for some moments.  
“Ok.. What this initiation consists of?” You ask.  
“We can't tell to a human, the Shaman will decide if you'll be admitted to the ceremony.”  
You give a nervous chuckle.  
“My son doesn't get in a ritual ceremony without my permission and I'm not going to let him alone..”   
Nobody replies but Mikey knows that the rules can't be broken. He get up and leaves the beer on the table in front of the TV, followed by the others. Without saying a word, they leave the house and you're now full of doubts, with the feeling that something bigger is about to happen.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: NSFW! Fear, Tension

“What exactly is this ritual?”  
The question comes naturally, all that mystery is not good, especially if your baby is involved. In the darkness of your bedroom, into a gentle hug, you and Nick are thoughtful.  
“You're not considering it, right?” He asks with stern voice.   
“I was just thinking about what's best for Morgan. We both know it will not be easy for any of us. If this ritual will help him find his place in the community then yes, I'm thinking about it.”   
He huff. “I'm not going to get my son into a gang.”   
You feel him gesturing in the darkness, he's nervous but you don't want to let it go. You need to know what he thinks and you need to know what the ritual consists of.  
“The same gang that made you happy when they accepted you in their ranks.”  
Nick sits up, lighting the lamp on the bedside table. He huff again and shakes his head, his back bends forward. What you say is true, he felt reborn to be accepted by the Orcish community but he also knows that those orcs are involved in criminal activities and he doesn't want to involve Morgan in that kind of shit. He wants to keep both of you out of trouble but he feels helpless, he feels he doesn't have the control of the events. You stare at him for a few moments, lying your head on the pillow.  
“They shot me because I'm a cop, if it wasn't for Tikka who brought me back to life, I'd still be in that hole.”  
His frustration emerges but you're immediately by his side. You stroke his back and you make your way, sitting on his lap and cupping his face with your hands. You look him in the eyes, smile softly.   
“But Tikka was there at the right time and you came back to life. Everything that had to happen happened. You're the chosen one, you're unique and your son is special as well.” You kiss him on the forehead.  
Your comfort words always work with him, you're his strength. His hands slide on your back, under your t-shirt. You give him a sweet smile, appreciating your man's touch.  
“You're the first orc police officer in the country and Orcish community accepted you.” You use a gently tone. “I'm so happy to love you and I'm so proud of you for who you are.”  
Nick kisses you, holding you and you return his kiss while you cling to his massive shoulders. Your body moves against his, in a lusty way. You rub against his cock shameless and you smile, feeling it becoming hard under your body. Nick grabs your hair, immobilizing your head so he can see your face. It's the first time he does such a rough thing and you make a pleased moan. You both stare at each other for a few moments and then you tease him, licking your lips and smiling again. Usually he's shy and eager and he takes off your clothes gently before making you his in the most respectful way but in that moment Nick is fighting against the beast inside him. His desire is turning into something dangerous.  
“Nick..” You whispers sweetly and he looks away, throwing you on the mattress.  
“Gimme a minute..”  
You're surprised and the first thing that comes to your mind is that after pregnancy, your body has changed so much that he doesn't like it anymore. You pull the shirt down to cover you enough and then you come back to him, kneeling at his side and stroking his thigh. You try to put aside your insecurity and kiss it on the neck and ear, coming up to the tip biting gently. You hear him makes a throaty moan and your hand slips between his legs, starting a slow massage on his cock.  
All his efforts to refrain fail and he lifts you by weight, throwing you on the mattress and join you. You make an excited little shout, happy of his reaction but his expression is serious, eager, his body is enslaved by lust.  
He rips your shirt off and taking your breast with greed. You make a moan, surprised and aroused by that. You dip your nails into his back and he makes a painful and excited grunt. He grabs your face and moves it to the side to sink the smooth fangs into your flesh. With his free hand he takes off your lace underwear and you help him, raising your ass.  
He can't control himself, the only thought is to penetrate you and hear you moaning his name. The hand that holds your face moves away into your hair while with the other one moves down to grab his cock from the boxer to direct it inside you.  
Your body is more than ready to welcome it, you're soaked and excited by that unusual situation. Nick grabs you by the thigh, bringing it over to his hip and penetrating you with strength. You shout a moan grabbing his neck, letting him penetrate you with strong thrusts.  
Soon his heavy breath joins your moans and your delicate voice pronounces his name. “Nick.. please.. harder.” You never imagined begging for something like that. The strength that he's using is more than enough for you and you know that you will pay the consequences but in that moment you want more.  
Nick grabs your hips and pushes deeper and strongly. You look at each other, your soft aroused gaze overwhelmed by pleasure and his harsh and fierce expression.  
You start to feel the pleasure grow inside you, you lick two fingers to rub your clit but Nick grabs your wrist to stop it. You look at him confused as he releases the grip and licks his thumb. He starts the circular massage on your clit and you close your eyes, bringing the pillow close to your face and sinking your teeth hard in the fabric while he increases speed and pressure.  
The orgasm comes almost by surprise and you open your eyes, shocked and breathless. You never felt that intense pleasure, your body stiffens and Nick continues the massage until you stop him. He hasn't finished yet and seeing you overwhelmed by pleasure causes him to increase his speed. He leans on you wrapping you with his muscular arms while he makes the last thrusts to reach pleasure in turn. Your thighs tighten around hip hips as he grabs your wrists and carries them over your head. He release his hot cum, making a guttural moan and emptied completely inside of you while he rests his forehead to yours.  
Both of you are motionless in that position for long minutes, breathless.  
“I'm sorry..” He whispers.  
You frown. “Why are you apologizing?”  
“I was disrespectful towards you, I let myself be overwhelmed by instinct. Did I hurt you?”  
You smile to think about how much Nick is a mix of sweetness and vehemence, he's adorable and hot.  
“Honestly, honey.. I hope you lose control more often.” You say shameless.  
Nick smiles but your moment is interrupted by Morgan's cry in the next room.  
“C'mon big boy, move away. There's someone else who needs me.”   
He kisses you gently before leaving you free. You take a shirt from the closet before go to Morgan, Nick is lying in bed staring at the ceiling, his thoughts come back to his son and the ritual and then he thinks also to the elven boy in the middle of the street. He looks at the window, the curtain moves slowly by a slight night breeze. He sees the moon and some clouds covering it in part. He tries to ignore the thought but after a few moments he put himself together to go to the window. He takes a quick look, sure to see the slender figure in the middle of the street staring at him. Nothing but he has goosebumps, that kid is scary.

***

The next morning Nick goes to work and you prepare Morgan to go out for a walk. You get out with the stroller, start walking without a destination. The area where you live is rather quiet, especially in the morning and you're happy to go out, you want to move and enjoy that beautiful day. You greet a neighbor who is jogging and continue your walk ignoring a car parked nearby with two orcs. They're watching you since you left the house and sometimes make a sign to a third orc who's checking the area behind a house.  
You ignore all and you go ahead on your way, sit down on a bench, make sure Morgan is good and start reading a book. You feel reborn in that moment of peace but after a few pages, you notice something, a figure in the middle of the road. He's the kid with curly blond hair. You can't see the pointy ears but the fact that he stands in the middle of the street, without a shirt, disturbs you a lot. You stare for a long time and you can't ignore the fear that is growing in you. You look around to see if there's someone with him but you don't want to stay there any longer, even though you're afraid to move a muscle.  
You put the book away and you get up, trying to acting calm. You take the stroller and go back on your way to go home. Occasionally you look at the boy who still stays there looking at you but in a moment he vanishes and you start to panic. You stop, looking around, watching Morgan sleeping and deciding to increase your steps. Your heart racing madly and you often look around, the kid seems vanished but that's precisely what makes you more afraid.  
Even the orcs who were watching you have disappeared. You come back home safe, closing the door and check all the rooms, try to stay calm. You decide to stay upstairs with Morgan, waiting for Nick.  
He comes back after four hours, finding the house shrouded in silence. He calls your name loudly without receiving any answer. Wandering downstairs, the fear grows into him. He calls you several times, breaking silence every time.  
He runs upstairs, reaching your room quickly but nothing, you're not there neither. He runs into Morgan's room, opening the door open with a sharp blow.  
Your figure is asleep in the armchair next to the baby's cradle, you look quiet breathing calmly. Nick nods, reassured and goes to check Morgan. The baby is sucking his hand, looking around. He smiles, taking him in his arms and giving him tons of kisses and cuddles, Morgan replies with a smile and his eyes carefully look at his father's face.  
“Welcome home, daddy.” You whisper as you rub your face.  
“Good afternoon, mommy.” He answers, bending over you to kiss your lips. “How's your day?”  
You look down, remembering the events of that morning. You take Morgan in your arms and Nick kneels in front of you, stroking your thighs. He noticed the sudden change on your expression.  
“What's wrong, (y/n)?”  
You shake your head and smile. “Nothing, just paranoia.”   
But Nick knows you too well, he stays in silence looking at you, waiting for you to tell him everything. You stroke his face, looking into his eyes.  
“I can't hide anything from you, right?”  
“(y/n) please, tell me what happened..”  
“I went out for a walk with Morgan and something strange happened. There was.. a boy..” It's hard for you to tell what happened, it's seems not so bad and you think it's just in your mind. “He was in the middle of the road.”   
“A blondie shirtless boy..” He finishes.  
You look at him, scared. “How..”  
“I saw him too a couple of times. I'm trying to understand who he is and what he wants but he always disappears like a shadow.” He sighs. “Did he something?”  
“No, no. He just.. he was there, watching me. That's it.”  
He nods, hugging you. “I'm doing my best to looking of what's happening.”


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Against, Some violence

Nick is stretching his neck as he reaches the car parked just outside the department. He's destroyed by the tiring shift he had to face with Daryl. The patrolling was more chaotic than usual, they had to interrupt two fights, a robbery and respond to a call for domestic violence. There is definitely something strange in the air.  
He goes through the same road as always to get home but something grabs his attention. A glow in the darkness over his home place. He swallows, trying to figure out what is it and driving faster, worried about both your and Morgan safety.  
His eyes glued to that strange phenomenon and when he turns the corner he has to stop suddenly cos of a black SUV parked in the middle of the road.  
Nick gets off the car to understand what's going on and three Fogteeth with Dorghu gets off the SUV. A second car stops behind him and four other orcs get off the car.  
Nick knows that he's now part of the community and the clan but he can't be completely relaxed. He has been killed once and he doesn't know what's going on in Dorghu's mind.  
“Brother.” Dorghu greets him in their mother tongue. “We have to move now. Your son is in danger.”  
Nick ears have a twitch and he approaches Dorghu in a threatening way. His men come close to protect him but Nick isn't scared at all. They're talking about his son.  
“What that means? Speak!” He answers in English.  
“That light, they're going to take him.”  
Nick frown. “They?”  
Suddenly the noise of a thunder nearby and Nick is overwhelmed by the desire to comes back home to you and Morgan. He comes back to his car waiting for anyone, the Fogteeth follow him and in a few minutes they're in front of your house.

***

The lullaby spreads through the house. Your voice is sweet and Morgan is relaxing in your arms as you walk through the living room, cradling to make him sleep. It's nearly eleven o'clock in the evening and Nick hasn't at home yet but you're not worried, he warned the shift would be long.  
You're lost in your thoughts, watching your child but suddenly a light glow invades the streets and it brightens the living room. You cover Morgan's face with one hand as you approach the window to see what's going on. You wince seeing the house surrounded by tall, slender figures, with blonde hair and almost white eyes. Among them the boy who has been stalked you for days. The fear pervades you and you immediately leave the window, hiding in the kitchen. You crouch on the ground, trembling and not knowing what to do. You hear the front door opens with a sharp blow and heavy steps invade the house. You try to stay calm, hoping not to be found.  
“(y/n!)” You hear Nick's voice and you call him back, standing up while he reaches you in the kitchen and hugs you. Behind him the clan leader, Dorghu and the Fogteeth.  
You have a bad feeling and Nick's face doesn't help. His face is filled by concern and anger.  
“We have to go, (y/n). Trust me, the boys will protect you.”  
His words comfort you but you know there's something under it, you read it in his face. You look at Dorghu approaching and watching both you and Morgan. He has a stern face and you instinctively holds the baby to you while he nods, satisfied.  
“You're a brave woman. You have to be proud to be the mother of the Light Giver.”  
You frown, confused by his words. You don't know what to say, you don't know what to do, you have just the feeling to protect Morgan.  
Suddenly another glow, out of the window. Dorghu puts a hand on your back, inviting you to follow him.  
“There's no more time, let's go.”   
Nick is by your side, he wraps a hand around your hip as you go out. You walk on the driveway quickly, surrounded by the Fogteeth and you watch on the intruders.   
A shiver runs through your back as you hear someone say "Damn elves" and a couple of the guys pull out the guns, pointing at them. You reach a black SUV, you and Nick gets on the backside with Mikey while Dorghu starts driving with his right-hand man next to him.  
As you move away, another glow grabs your attention, you look behind and the Fogteeth have opened fire on the elves who defend themselves with light shields, almost ethereal. You hear the sound of a thunder breaking through the sky and some of the orcs fall to the ground, lifeless. Mikey puts a hand on your head, inviting you to turn around. You're shocked by what you just saw. Nick wraps your arms around you, holding you tight.  
The SUV runs on the road, ignoring the basic rules of safe driving but in a few minutes you're in the Fogteeth territory and you reach the clan headquarters.

The church is manned exclusively by orcs belonging to the clan, all armed. You feel bad to be there with Morgan but looking at what just happened maybe home is no longer the safest place to stay.  
You hear some of them mumble and talk to each other in orcish, you can't understand what they're saying, you only know a few words thanks by Nick but that's all, however Nick hears everything and it's nothing good.  
Dorghu shouts some words in his mother tongue so he can be heard by the whole clan and you're lead through a corridor until a room with small table and some tribal objects you have never seen before. The shaman joins you from behind a red curtain, wearing a skull and a dark robe, holding a long ritual stick. You take a step back, scared by him and Nick stands in front of you, ready to protect you if necessary.  
“Don't be afraid.” The shaman's quiet voice fills the room. “There is no danger here.”  
Nick comes forward, angry and tired of not knowing anything about what's going on. “Why we're here?! Who were those elves on my lawn?!”   
“The elf kid you seen these days is part of an elven coven. They want to prevent the Light Giver's coming. Your child is destined to bring peace and equality among peoples but elves don't want to renounce their predominance.” Dorghu explains.  
You put a hand on your mouth, shocked by his words.  
“Those elves were sent to kill the child. For all the time, since he born, I ordered to my men to protect you.”  
Nick turns to look at you, he reads the fear in your eyes. For months you were threatened and you didn't even notice.  
Nick takes a step towards the clan leader, nodding and trying to act in a respectful way. “Dorghu we.. we're grateful for your protection but it's hard to accept the idea that our child is the Light Giver.”  
“Believe me, it's hard for me to accept an unblooded orc for this role.." he admits. "But it's what Jirak wants and we have to respect it.”  
Both you and Nick don't like his scornful words. You give Morgan to his father, no longer able to keep quiet.  
“And what does Jirak expect from my son? What should a newborn do?” You ask angry.  
Dorghu smiles as he approaches you. He looks down at you, making you realize how small and insignificant you are compared to him.  
“Pride. I don't expect anything less from the mother of the Light Giver.” He's about to touch your face but you get off abruptly as Nick stands himself between you.  
“Gurkag isn't required to do anything until come of age, until then we have to protect him. We have to guarantee his security from every threat, especially the elven one, however, he has to face the ritual to become part of the clan. In this way he can count on us, he will be treated like one of the family.”  
Nick looks at Morgan and then looks at you, you have to make this decision together. You look down, shaking your head slightly. If this guarantee Morgan's protection at least until the come age then maybe it's the right path. Both you and Nick are thinking about the same thing but you're hesitant.  
“Tonight there will be the preparation for the ritual and you'll stay here until the new moon rises. Three days.” Dorghu says. “Come, the child must be introduced to the clan.”  
Without have alternatives, you and Nick follow him in the main hall where he takes his place on the throne. The room has no light except for the countless candles and the room is decorated with tapestries representative of Jirak and the dark lord, his defeat and ritual objects. The buzz that gradually fills the room begins to become chatter and soon the chaos. Dorghu must restore the order.  
“I know...” His voice covers all the others as he stands up and watches the clan members fall silent instantly. “I know it's not usual to see a human.. a woman here. I know it's not usual to see a cop and an unblooded orc here but tonight we listen the Shaman's voice and we do what Jirak wants!” His voice is stern. “Woman.” He reaches out towards you. “Come close.”  
You look at Nick who tries to be on your side but is held back by two orcs. You stop to look at him but he nods. You approach Dorghu, who puts a hand on your shoulder.  
“Tonight we saved the Light Giver. The only one who will keep the peace between races in this sick world.”  
He looks at you. “Let me show the baby to his people.”   
You hesitate but despite the fear you decide to trust the only person you believe in, Nick.  
Dorghu opens his arms and welcomes Morgan with pride and unexpected delicacy. He raise the child to show him to the other orcs and all together they shout out in approval. Morgan cries and you feel the instinct to take him back into your arms but Dorghu approaches the shaman who is holding a wooden bowl containing a red poultice.  
You try to follow him but one of the orcs wraps you, holding you back.  
“Dorghu!” You shout.   
The orc sees the desperation in your eyes and he orders to his man to leave you free. You approach quickly and he gives you back the baby.  
“I will not rip a child from his mother's arms.” He says.  
The Shaman approaches. You step back, that skull with horns scares you but Dorghu puts a hand on your back, trying to reassure you. The shaman dips his finger into the wooden bowl and gently caresses Morgan's forehead, drawing a small circle and the wavy rays all around, similar to the carved wooden picture belonging to Nick's family.  
The shaman says some words that you can't understand, waving in the air and moving the stick over Morgan, the flames of the candles move frantically and all those present kneel, even Nick is forced to kneel.  
The blow of the stick on the floor causes you jump out of your skin and everything seems to calm down.  
“The child has been accepted.”  
The orcs stand up and cheer, Dorghu bends over you to be able to be heard in that chaos.  
“Follow me.”  
But you don't move.  
“I'm not going anywhere without Nick.”  
Dorghu nods to his men who leave Nick free and he reaches you, wrapping you in a protective hug.  
“Come.” Dorghu orders.  
He leads you into a bedroom. The furniture is basic, without too many details. A bed, a metal table and some spray-painted murals representing Jirak.  
“Rest now. The club protects you.”  
Dorghu leaves you alone and you breathe a sigh of relief.  
Nick approaches you, stroking your back.  
“It can't be real.” You whisper. “What about us, Nick? What's going to happen now?”  
Nick strokes your arms too. “Now we are together, I will not allow anyone to break us up. I will protect you and Morgan.”  
“We can't handle this, Morgan has become a guru or something like that. How can we be sure everything will be ok?”  
You don't receive an answer, Nick is afraid too but he believes in it. Even if everything is new, it's still his culture, his people. It's what his parents told to him and his grandparents before them.  
You put Morgan in the middle of the bed, looking at him.   
“I will not accept this, Morgan doesn't face the ritual without knowing what will happen in the future.”

***

In another part of the church, Dorghu is ready to be prepared for the ritual, he will lead Morgan to his new life as a Light Giver. Kneeling before the shaman, the clan leader waits for the blessing but the shaman doesn't move.  
“What are you waiting for?”  
“The child will not face the ritual. The mother will prevent it.”   
Dorghu gets up, upset by his words but before he can react, the shaman starts talking again.  
“And you will accept her decision.”  
The orc has to keep the control despite the growing anger. How dare he goes against his expectations, how dare he helps a human? But Dorghu knows shaman's words are premonitory and he deserves his respect more than anyone else.  
“What do your eyes see, shaman?”  
“The child will be the Light Giver and he will be the only one who guarantees peace among peoples but he will not be able to do so if he will be part of the clan. He must be neutral.”  
Dorghu nods and leaves the room, he's upset but it's Jirak's wish and he must respect it.


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Against, Some violence

It's the three longest days of your life. Without being able to go out, having permission to wander only in some parts of the sanctuary, you feel imprisoned. When the concern leaves you for a few moments, the boredom takes over.  
Nick is almost always by your side, except when he sleeps with Morgan and you leave the room to go around. You always try to avoid a direct contact with other orcs, not knowing how they can react to see you around.  
Dorghu seems vanished but you've seen more than once random orcs returning to the church wounded. You've started imagining about what's happening but you're not sure, fights with elves, street fights and something like that but you're sure of one thing, Morgan will not face the ritual.  
Your mother instinct forbids you from throwing your child into such a situation, full of danger and violence. Nick disagrees, despite the circumstances, the clan is the only ally you have to protect Morgan from the elven threat and the idea that your son is the Light Giver chosen by Jirak excites him enough to accept the consequences.

The second night at the club you can't sleep, the moment is approaching and only twenty-four hours are left. Standing in front of the Jirak drawing painted on the wall, you're thoughtful. You have no idea how to tell Nick and you're afraid of Dorghu's reaction. You're the first to admit how much the clan did for you but you can't be calm before what's going to happen.  
You leave the room stealthily to wander aimlessly, peering at the walls already seen and details now familiar. You hear a guttural voice not so far and you approach the hall, hiding behind a pillar.  
Dorghu is talking with some of his men in orcish, damn you can't understand a word but they all seem very nervous. The leader throws the cigarette to the ground to light another one.  
Another orc speaks but he grabs him by his jacket and whispers something. The orc lowers his head and falls silent. Focused on the scene, you don't realize that Mikey is watching you and as soon as your gaze meet, you hide behind the pillar, moving your hands on your mouth and closing your eyes.  
Nothing happens and you go back to watch. The orcs are moving away but Mikey waits to be alone to get closer to you.  
“It's dangerous to go around alone.” He says. “C'mon, let's go back to your room.”  
“Wait.” You grab his sleeve. “What were you talking about?”  
“Not your business.”  
“It is.”   
Mikey looks at you, considering what to do. If he speaks, he would certainly get in trouble.  
“It's my son, Mikey. Please.”  
He can't resist to your puppy look. He grabs your arm, leading till a metal ladder. You go out on the church roof.  
Far away, over the houses, the shops, the streets of Los Angeles, an insistent succession of glows and you both know what it is.  
"Elves." Mikey says. "They're organizing an attack against the clan to take the Light Giver."  
You're frightened.   
"My father is trying to prevent it, we have lost many men to try to fight them. They're approaching slowly but they know you're here." He explains.  
You put a hand to your mouth. "What.. What shall we do?"  
"The idea is try our best to defend the sanctuary when they attack." He pauses. "And then there's a plan B, in case we fail."  
“What's about?”  
A thunder breaks through the night sky and you go back to the church. You follow him quickly to your room. Nick is awake and as soon as he sees you, he runs towards you, hugging you.  
"What happened?" He asks worried.  
"The elves. They're preparing to attack." Your voice is broken. You hear Morgan crying and you go to him.  
"What the hell is going on, Mikey!" Nick is angry, helpless and worried about your safety.  
"Get ready, plans may change."  
The young orc running away and you and Nick, standing in front of the door, just waiting.   
"We can't stay here, Nick." You whisper.  
A thud over you catches your attention. You watch up and the neon light dangles slightly. Nick knows you're right but at the same time he has no idea how to protect you outside the sanctuary. You don't have a place where to go and you can't fight a whole army of elves. However waiting in a locked room doesn't seem a good idea.  
"Ok, let's find a way out of here."  
With the hope of finding Mikey to have support during the escape, you wander the sanctuary, completely enveloped by a strong thunder noise. It's seems everybody is vanished, the church is empty. You're both afraid the orcs are all died and you're completely defenseless.  
You slow down, pulling Nick by the hand.  
"What's up, (y / n)?"  
"I need to stop, I have to catch my breath."  
Nick picks up Morgan and you lean against the wall, panting for running around the church. He sees tiredness and fear in your eyes, wraps you in a hug.  
"Everything will be fine. We just have to resist."  
You nod, even if you're not convinced but you avoid to make things worse.  
"Nick!" Mikey's voice catches your attention. "This way, let's move!"  
Nick grabs your hand and you run to follow the young orc who leads you to the back of the church. You use a secondary door to exit to reach a one way road. A 70's crimson ford is waiting for you.  
"Move! We have to get out of here."  
Nick opens the door and moves the seat forward to make you sit behind. He gives you Morgan and he sits in front with Mikey who places the AK-47 in his hands.  
You leave the way slowly, the glow illuminates the night, the streets are crowded with people who observe what's happening as you move away.  
Dorghu and a few orcs are lined up in front of the main entrance of the church, all armed and in front of them, the elves with the light shields. They're surrounded by police and the army, ready to intervene. Some people are filming with phones and some are looking out of the windows and nobody seems scared by the events.  
“The army!” You say with surprise.  
“Yes, maybe it's been the help we needed.” Mikey says. “We had the distraction to take you away from there.”  
“Where are we going” Nick asks.  
Mikey look at the rear-view mirror to be sure no one is following you. “Pasadena, my mother lives there.” He looks at Nick. “But we have to leave the State.”  
Nick looks at you and Morgan and nods. “Ok, but there are a lot of things you'll have to explain to us.”   
During the journey you fall asleep and when you open your eyes, you are parking in a driveway outside a house. A woman is waiting for you and when you get out of the car, she approaches to meet Mikey and hugs him.  
"Sweetheart, how are you? What happened?" She looks at you. "Where's your dad?"  
"At the church, there are problems."  
"I know." She says. "It's on the news."  
You enter the house and looking the tv. There's the church, some orcs and elves, ready to fight.  
"What the hell is going on?" She asks, worried.  
"Ma, please. It's important. It's about the Light Giver."  
The woman looks at you and Morgan. She looks surprised and upset but she tries to calm down. "Oh my dear." She approaches sweetly, touching your arm. "You look tired, come, you can use the guest room."  
You follow her, you really need to sleep. She helps you with Morgan as you lie down. "You've gone to a lot of troubles but don't worry, you're welcome here. You can stay as long as you need."  
"Thank you." It's the only thing you can say. You have so many questions but at that moment you're too tired for anything. Before leaving the room, the woman still looks at you gently.

Nick and Mikey, sitting on the couch, following the news. Nick would like to call Daryl, explain the situation, he would like to take the car and go back there to help his workmates but he can't leave you and Morgan.  
"What should we do now?" He asks.  
"The only thing my father asked me to do is take you away from there, in a safe place and wait. I have no idea what he has in mind."  
The fight starts and the elves throw thunders on the orcs who - with the police and the army - open the fire to defend themselves. The helicopter moves over their heads to be able to filming those moments but the view isn't clear. Mikey clenches his fists knowing that his father and his brothers are there, is worried but is trying to hide the fear. Nick pats him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.  
"Don't worry, your father is a tough man."  
Mikey nods. "He told me to bring you to Florida. He says that you will have more protection there."  
Nick doesn't answer, it's an important decision, he can't just execute orders. He still doesn't understand the whole situation.  
Mikey's phone rings.  
"Pa? Are you OK?"  
Mikey's mother approaches her son to understand the situation.  
"OK. All right, I understand."  
The phone call ends and the young orc watches both his mother and Nick.  
"Dad is fine and even the boys. It's seems that the army helped to end the fight. Some elves are under arrest but we aren't safe yet. He will wait for us in Florida."  
The woman sighs but she doesn't talk about that. "You have to rest too." She says to Mikey. "Go to sleep."  
He nods and goes into his bedroom as Nick grabs the woman's hands.  
"Thanks for all."  
She smiles and nods. "Go to her."  
Nick obeys and goes to the guest room. He undresses and reaches you, lying down next to you and holding you tight in his arms. You're sleeping deeply and you emit only a soft moan.  
Morgan, on the other side is sleeping too and soon he fall asleep as well.

***

“Florida?” You asks, shocked.  
“I know it's crazy.” Nick replies, looking down with his hands on his hips.  
You walk around the bedroom, thinking about it and then you stop in front of the window.  
“It looks like we don't have choice.” You don't receive any answer. “I feel like we have never had the control of this.”  
Nick approaches you, stroking your arms and looking into your eyes.  
“We just have been taken aback. Now we can decide.”  
You look around, shaking the head slowly.  
“I don't want to go to Florida. I don't want Morgan has to face the ritual.” You finally say it. “I feel like I'm going to lose him.”  
“Then we don't do that.”  
You're surprise by his words. You were sure he was so into the clan that he wouldn't accept your decision.  
“We don't go to Florida if you don't want it and Morgan will not face the ritual if you don't want it.”  
You sigh. “So what? How we prevent that?”  
“We leave. We go where no one know us.” He finally says it. He hided his thoughts for so long, scared as well about the consequences.  
“I think the best thing to do to protect Morgan is raise him far from the clan, far from the elves, far from all of this madness.”   
You can't be more happy to hear those words and you can't be more agree with him.

 

Epilogue

 

Nick is driving the 70's crimson ford while you sit next to him with Morgan into your arms. You look at each other, smiling and you both are excited about leaving all behind you, with the idea to try your intent to raise a family away from the danger and the elven threaten. No one knows where are you going and now you feel free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for have followed me in this second part of The Right Love. I had no idea that this would become a series and I ended it with the idea to write a third part in future. Thanks again for the kudos and the comments.


End file.
